She Is My Guide
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: An arrogant young girl named Olive happens on a stranded Renamon named Eleah... she does wonders for Olive, providing her wisdom... but will guidance be the only thing they have between them? Warning, contains adult scenes as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

She Is My Guide

I would just like to state the fact that the Renamon in this story is not the Renamon of the animated series, it is another Renamon with a different name.

"Olive, I'm taking the dog to the vets, I think he ate a bottle cap!" my mother yelled as she hefted our pet to the car… "okay then… I do hope he'll be alright…" I muttered as I closed the door… I sighed, I was all alone again… my dad was at work, as usual, my brother was off having an all-night role-play game session with his friends… and now my mother was rushing my crazy-ass dog to the vets just because she's paranoid. As usual, the heating was set way too high, even though it was winter, I was sweating… and all I was wearing was my tank-top and miniskirt… I decided to take a breather. There's a river, by my house… there's something about it that I really like… I used to run there when my brother bullied me back when we were little, but now it was more of a mental sanctuary than a physical one. I slipped on my shoes and set off… it was only about fifty or sixty yards from the house… I walked up the shore, there's a small rock that juts out above the water, I used to stand on it, it gave me a feeling of power… nowadays I just sit there and admire the view of the trees and plants all around. I took a seat on the rock, my legs swaying back and fourth… something came to my mind, an old story I had been told by my mother.

Supposedly, a Turtle once lived at the top of the river, it was desperately lonely… one day, it grew tired of everything and curled up, letting itself roll into the water… but rather than drowning, it was swept downstream… it walked ashore and found another turtle… they became friends and lived happily ever after. I knew it was just a fairytale, but ever since my mother told me it, I nicknamed the river 'Friend River'… I breathed out slowly, smiling at the thought of that story, and how it had kept me entertained to no end as a child. Suddenly, my chain of thought was broken as I heard an odd noise… it sounded like heavy breathing, for a moment, I was worried there was some kind of brutish animal eyeing me up from a distance… but my curiosity was far stronger than my common sense, and I got up. I slowly crept towards the source of the sound, a little bit downstream… I soon realised that the sound was not breathing or panting… but rather sobbing… I drew closer… and parted the bushes. There was a figure, hunched over, facing away from me… I was, for a brief second, about to say something to it… but then I saw… this… thing had a large, furry tail, and pointed ears… I clasped a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me… I finally reached the house, and slammed the door shut behind me… what the hell was that? Some kind of werewolf? I smiled to myself and said "no way, I'm overreacting… it was probably just a really big dog, or maybe a guy in a costume…" and with that, I reassured myself. Everything else that night went pretty normally… apart from when my dog came back from the vets… he sniffed my shoes and then barked at them a little bit… but I soon calmed him down, and went to bed. The next morning, I was woken up by my brother traipsing in… "hey Nick, how'd your session go?" clearly quite tired, he replied "Garnach no care for your speak, Garnach need sleep to restore his spell points…" and with that, he fell face-first into his bed, asleep. I sighed "whatever you say…" and got up, dressing myself… I went downstairs, and, boycotting breakfast altogether, decided to go for a little walk… I had just got out the door when I remembered last night's events… "alright, time to find out the truth…" with that, I set off towards the river again.

I could see that everything was normal at the usual spot… but it was further down I had encountered that… whatever… and so I went over my actions last night again… sure enough, I heard that sobbing noise, but this time, it was quieter… and more drawn out. I parted the bushes, and gasped… my eyes hadn't fooled me… there was some… thing sitting there, it looks like an overgrown fox, but it's human-shaped, and apparently female. It has a bullet-shaped head, and yellow fur… it bears a pair of markings on it's legs and under her eyes… and wears a pair of purple bracers, embroidered with the ying-yang symbols. I could hear her talking to herself as she cried… "it's all ruined… I'm stuck here, alone!…" listening to her, I realised she wasn't quite as monstrous as she looked… so I approached… "who… who are you?" she instantly spun round and looked at me… there was a silence… "I'm… I'm… Eleah… your… you're a human right?" I nodded… "yeah… my name is Olive, but… what are you?" she sighed "I'm a Renamon… I used to come from a different place altogether than this one… but something went wrong, and now I'm stranded here…" and with that, she began to cry again… I felt compelled to approach her… any number of things could have happened to me, she could have tore me in half, or it could have been an illusion… anything like that… but for once my feelings were right, I put my hand on her shoulder… "I… I wish I could make you feel better…" I murmured… she looked into my eyes "really?" I nodded "well yeah, you seem so sad…" she shakily lifted her large, three-fingered paw and put it on my hand… "how long have you been here?" she swallowed and said "the sun has set and risen again… I must have been here for half a day…" I cringed "oh dear… please… come and stay at my house, it's cold out here at night" she nodded slowly, and rose to her feet, wiping away the last of her tears "oh… okay…" I reached out and held her hand, guiding her back… "now, my parents are bound to give you odd looks… we have had our fair share of paranormal happenings, but never once has one of them been invited into the house…" she smiled "it's okay if I stay then… right?" I laughed "hell yeah… so… tell me… do you always… go around… naked?" she looked at me quizzically "I have fur don't I?" I rolled my eyes "well yeah, but… don't you ever care about fashion?" she shook her head "you should always look like what you yourself want to look like, not what others tell you to… I like myself like this, so I stay like this always" I smirked "you sound like my grandmother"

She didn't understand my comment, saying "oh… is there something wrong with my voice? I haven't cried myself hoarse have I?" I put my face in my palms and slowly said "no… it… doesn't matter…" we approached my front door, and I rung the bell… I could tell Eleah was nervous, her hands were shaking slightly. My mother opened the door, her jaw dropped and she simply said "what… the… HELL!?!" I attempted to explain "mother… this may sound like a joke, but I found this… person near the river, and she was really sad and had nowhere to stay so I offered to take her in…" my mother looked at her in an odd manner "is she… for real?" I nodded "I was amazed too, but this isn't like… a suit or something, she is genuine, said she came from another place…" my mother held up her hand as to silence me, then said "can she talk?" as if to answer the question, she said "my name… is Eleah… I am… a Renamon, you are Olive's mother?" my mum jumped back a little, then said "ahh… she can! Yeah, I'm Olives mother… so… are you some kind of monster?" Eleah hung her head, a tear in her eye, I patted her back and said "mum, that was harsh! She came from a different place, I don't know the rest… but she needs somewhere to stay, so quit the questioning and let her in!" my mother sighed and walked out of the doorway, allowing us inside. Just as I thought there were no more questions to answer, we were sprung upon by my brother… "dear lord!… does this mean werewolves are real!?!" he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically, I rolled my eyes and said "for the last time, NO!… this is Eleah, she is a Renamon… which is not a werewolf!" he relaxed a little, but was still a little amazed at her… "where did you find it?" I shook my fist and him and growled "she's called Eleah, and she is a person damnit, so shut up and treat her like one… I found her at the river, she was depressed about being stranded here, so I invited her to stay" he seemed a lot more reassured, saying "alright… my name is Nick Bemen, this is my sister Olive…" I interrupted "she knows my name" he ignored me and carried on "…Bemen… and our mother and father… just call them Mr and Mrs Bemen…" Eleah nodded gladly "many thanks, Nick, you have made things easier for me…" a smile played across his face, I could only imagine that he thought he was 'scoring' on her… "okay then Nick, thanks for that…" I said hurriedly to stop him from going any further "…I'm going to show Eleah her room now" he lifted his hand and opened his mouth to say something in protest, but then thought better of it… it was safe to say that times had changed since we were young… I now push him around.

We climbed the stairs… I noticed Eleah was very careful about the way she went up them, I could only guess that wherever it is she came from was either very primitive, or just had a distinct lack of staircases. Walking into me and my brother's room, I pointed to our beds "okay, my bed is pretty big, and it has a slide-out bed beneath it, it's not great, but it should do…" I slid out the flimsy bed underneath it… upon looking at it, it was clear that despite the massive size of my bed, this attachment bed could not be of any use to her, it was far too small, even for me. She looked it over… then she looked at my bed… "Olive… can… I please…" she began to blush, even with her fur, I could tell… "please… can I sleep in your bed…" I interrupted "but where would I sleep then?" she shook her head "no… can I please sleep in your bed… with you?" I froze… what in the world? I just found and saved some big furry fox-girl, now she wanted to sleep with me!?! "wait… well… uhhhm…" I muttered… followed by an awkward silence. Finally, I said "well, alright then… as long as it's not in… that way" she nodded "I fully understand… we are not yet that close" I raised an eyebrow "wait… yet?" she shook her head "it… it's… not important" and with that, she want back downstairs… I followed her, wondering just what she meant…

Dinner went off without anything significant happening… my mother asked Eleah a whole barrage of questions, but she didn't seem to mind… not only that, but she responded with some of her own… after we finally managed to escape that experience, I took her up to my room so we could listen to my music. "Olive… how old are you?" she asked as she lay out on the floor, her tail slowly swaying from side to side… "fifteen… my mother says I have all the common sense of a ten year old, but then again, she's the one who lost her passport in a zoo, so there" I said as I grinned, Eleah sighed "you know, you should be nicer to your family, then they'd be nicer to you…" I stopped for a moment… normally, when people tried to tell me how to act, I took offence… but she seems… so… honest about it, like she really wants the best for me. I stuttered "I'll… I'll keep that in mind…" she smiled "thank you for hearing me out… so, I take it you don't have any children… do you?" again, I paused… it must be a thing wherever she came from, having children at a very early age… "no, I don't… humans my age don't tend to…" she nodded "I apologise… it is the same for us too, I was just being arrogant in the presumption that humans coupled at earlier ages…" I laughed "well, your not all wrong, but stop using such big words, you'll fry my brother's brain!" we both laughed… I looked at her… there was something about her, even though she is this… well, non-human… I felt a connection to her, like we were already best of friends. "I am afraid I'm tired… I think I should sleep" I nodded "yeah, me too…" I undressed and got into bed… I couldn't help feel a little odd, seeing as I was wearing only my underwear, and she was… well… naked. As I lay there waiting to fall asleep, I moved about a bit (as I normally do)… by pure coincidence, I ended up in bodily contact with her… she was already asleep, which was a relief, and she appeared to be dreaming… I decided to stay where I was and listen to her whispered words, to get an insight to what was going on in her mind. "Ohh… I know… father…" she murmured, half-smiling "you… want… for me… to get… a… man… but I'm not sure…" she rolled over a little, her words becoming quieter, so I leant closer… "if maybe… maybe… it is a woman I seek instead… I do not care… for the gender… of my partner… and this one… this human I have found is…" I gasped… could she be in love with me? At the sound of my exclamation, she abruptly woke up "oh… whoa… Olive… why are you so close to me?" she said… I backed away, blushing "oh… no… it's… just… you were talking in your sleep…" her eyes widened dramatically… "what… did I say?" I smiled "uhhhm… something about a lover… that you didn't mind if you loved a boy or a girl… or a human for that matter…" her face turned red "please, I didn't mean what I said… about you… that was just… uhh… my mind playing tricks on me! Really!" I sighed "it's alright, get back to sleep…" and with that, we both fell into a deep sleep… but only after I had thought it over… does she love me?


	2. Chapter 2

She Is My Guide

Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, my vision was blurry at first, and I could barely hear a thing… there was something making a loud noise that had woke me up though. As my hearing returned, I could tell it was barking, rubbing my eyes to see clearly again, I saw that Eleah had attracted my dog's attention… she was holding the covers over herself in a worried manner as he barked incessantly at her. "Ivan, quit it" I moaned at him… that is his name, he's a large German Shepherd dog, who's a little overprotective… he looked at me in a panicked manor, perhaps he thought Eleah was a threat?… she is definitely canine, so that might be what was causing him to bark like this. "Ivan, I said shut up!" I growled, and surely enough, he stepped back, still eyeing her suspiciously "Eleah, are you okay?" I asked her… she sighed "yes… I'll… I'll be fine, it's just… I didn't see him coming…" I could tell by the way she was talking that she was hiding something… but I thought it'd be best to just forget about it.

I wandered downstairs, tired and grumpy as I normally am in the mornings… Eleah seemed fine, despite the fact this was apparently the first sleep she had got in at least two days. "Hey… mum, anything to eat?" I moaned as I sat down, still rubbing my eyes "your dad wanted a fried breakfast today, so anything fried basically" I grinned… the usual fried breakfast is something I indeed love. "Okay, egg and bacon for me" I said, with a little more vigour… "and what does your new friend want?" I folded my arms and replied "she has a name you know" my mother blushed "I forgot how to pronounce it, sorry…" I rolled my eyes and said "it's Eleah… EL-EAH, E-L-E-A-H… jeez mum your terrible" she sighed "well, I'm sorry… but anyway, what does she want to eat?" Eleah interjected "could I just have two eggs please?" my mother smiled "certainly… nice to know someone around here has manners" my mother came into the room carrying our plates "oh, and your father wants to meet Eleah… he saw her asleep last night when he came back from work, but he would like to talk to her in person…" I raised an eyebrow "where is dad anyway?"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder "right here, honey" I looked up to see my father… he is a tall man, with short dark hair, a stubble, and a pair of half-moon glasses which he doesn't actually need, he just wears them for looks. It's odd, because despite the fact both my parents and my brother have dark black hair, mine is a light brown shade, something that has always made me stand out a bit. "So then… this is your new friend… you must be Eleah…" she nodded, and stood up, offering her hand "yes… it is a pleasure to meet you… you are Mister Bemen, a… am I correct?" he nodded and smiled, shaking her hand "don't be so afraid dear, and yes, I am Mister Bemen, Olive's father…" she blushed "oh… yes… yes, I am sorry…" he laughed "no need to be sorry either!…" and he hugged her… her eyes widened a little and she began to stutter "p… please… your making me…" he let go and looked at her quizzically "making you what…" she sat down again, an odd look on her face "well… I… uhhhm… well…" immediately, she was interrupted as Ivan trundled up to her, and without warning, began to sniff her privates like they were some kind of wondrous dog treat. "Ivan, get OFF her!" I shouted, pulling him back by his collar… Eleah began to blush profusely, and put her hands over her vagina… "Eleah… is there something wrong?… I mean… apart from Ivan" I said, as I held him back… she hung her head, clearly embarrassed "well… I'm… I'm…" my father grinned "in your own time" she cringed "I'm… in heat"

There was an awkward silence… eventually, I plucked up the guts to say "what… like… mating season?" she nodded "as I am a relatively similar being to your pet, it would make sense why he was so interested in me…" I looked at her in an inquisitive fashion "but why does that mean you felt odd when my dad got overly friendly?" she sighed, managing a meek smile "well, the thought of… being so close… to… a male… it's… well, you know…" I grinned, and patted her back "ohh… that's funny, humans don't have that…" she nodded "yes but we do… so… uhhhm… nothing… you know… too… erotic please, I want to keep control of myself…" I laughed "sure, sure, it's not like I keep pornography magazines in my room or anything… and I'll make sure Ivan doesn't do anything silly" I couldn't help but cringe, I'd just told an absolute lie… I kept a lot of pornographic material hidden in my room, both on my PC and in my desk… if Eleah saw any of it…

"Well, enough on that topic, we shouldn't make life any harder for her eh?" my father said, patting her on the back… "yes, that would be much appreciated… so, Mister Bemen… you said you wanted to speak with me?" my dad nodded sincerely "yes… I want to ask you this… how long do you plan to stay here?" she paused… then looked at the floor "well… I… can never return home, it's physically impossible… and I have nowhere to go, it was only thanks to your daughter I found any shelter at all…" he sighed "well… if you feel you must, you can stay here indefinitely" her ears perked up, and she looked at him, eyes wide "really?" he nodded "yeah, I don't think any of us are cold-hearted enough to toss you out on your ass…" she smiled "that's… so nice of you… but please, no mention of that area, it inspires feelings in me I don't want…" he sighed again "yeah, sure…"

After finishing our food, we headed back upstairs to carry on where we had left off last night… once again she sat down on my bed and listened to my radio, whilst I logged on to my PC to check and see if anyone had tried to contact me. However, disaster struck, as opened what I thought was an innocent image folder on my PC, I failed to remember that I had recently moved a huge bulk of my less… family friendly images onto it. I froze in surprise as a large image of two men performing sexual acts appeared on the screen… I went to remove it but… but I couldn't! Eleah looked around "what… what is that?" before I could say "don't look!" she had already leant closer and began to examine the image… "oh… oh no… I think… ohh…" I clicked and it disappeared, turning to her, I sighed "you'd better…" but I paused… she stood there, her eyes half closed… her vagina had begun to drip onto the floor, and her tongue hanged out the side of her mouth… "I feel… so… so… oh my…" I couldn't help but smell something in the air… her odour had filled the room, I could tell it was something to do with her mating season or whatever it was. "Eleah, are you going to be okay?" I asked, she looked at me in a sultry manner "ohh… I think I'll be just… fine…" I could tell she had let her urges get the better of her… "oh well, at least were all girls here…" no sooner had I finished my sentence, did I hear a sniffing sound outside the door… someone had just cottoned on… "oh god… no… don't even think about it Ivan!" I yelled out, there was a brief silence, for a second it actually seemed he had obeyed my orders… Eleah fell to her hands and knees, panting "ohh… I can't… get that picture… out of my head… I'll… I'll… be okay… just… give me a minute…" she said as she strained, attempting to hold back her emotions. I let my guard down for a brief second, and that was all that was necessary… I turned away, but then heard a scrabbling, I turned back around just in time to witness Ivan sprinting into the room, pouncing on her, and shoving his erection inside… she yelled out in a mixture of shock and ecstasy… I yelled at the top of my voice "IVAN! BAD DOG!" but he ignored me, humping her in a frenzy, driven wild by her scent. I eventually managed to pull him off her, and, after pushing him out the room, slammed the door shut "ohh… oh god, well, he's gone now… are you okay?" I asked… Eleah was still laying here, her ass up in the air, vagina still oozing wet and open… "I… I… am so very sorry" she mumbled… I sighed "don't worry, he's gone for now… how much longer will you be like this?" she slowly climbed to her feet "well, after his… intervention, I think that will suppress it…" I sighed with relief "well, that's good… I must say… you uhh… you are pretty… pretty hot…" I said, blushing, she did the same, and said "oh… uhhhm… thank you… well… I… Imagine… you are… too… underneath… the clothes…"

I suddenly had a thought, one that made me blush even more "oh… well… do… do you… want to find out?" I asked her meekly… she suddenly began to shudder in anticipation "oh… I'd never dream of… I'd… well… you… uhh… well… only if… you… really want to…" I walked up to her, and smiling gingerly, held my hand up the her mouth "sure… but nothing more… yet…" and with that, I began to un-zip my jacket… she grinned again and sat on my bed, watching me intently. Feeling a little unnerved, I slid out of my jacket and began to lift my shirt… I was wondering how she'd react when I was finished… I dropped the shirt to the floor, and slid off my skirt, Eleah couldn't take her eyes off me. I finished undressing, the only item of clothing I had on whatsoever where my socks… I was worried she'd be under whelmed by my relatively small breasts "whoa… you look… magnificent" she said, in a surprisingly non-sexual manner. "Really?" I said, she nodded and smiled "yes… oh Olive… why do you insist on wearing those clothes?… don't you know that you look more beautiful when your naked?" I grinned "well, now you mention it, sometimes I wish I could just go about naked… but when you haven't got fur or anything, it's well… illegal" she raised an eyebrow "really?… but… you have a little bit of fur down there…" I laughed "that's pubic hair, it doesn't count… but, seeing as your so nice, tell you what… I'll try to do without clothes as much as I'm allowed to, okay?" she smiled "that's very nice of you…" I sat next to her, and we smiled at each other… I couldent shake the feeling now… it was obvious… I love her… but does she love me? And more to the point, was she going to tell me if she did?


	3. Chapter 3

She Is My Guide

Chapter 3: Now narrated by Eleah

"Girls, I heard some funny noises upstairs, are you two alright?" I heard Olive's mother call up… we both looked at each other, I knew this was the kind of thing she didn't want her parents to know about, but she couldn't think of what to say, so I replied "we're fine Mrs Bemen, thanks for your concern" there was silence for a few seconds, then we both breathed a sigh of relief. "Heh, you saved my ass there" Olive said, smiling "I'll take that as a compliment" I laughed, laying back down on the bed again… without warning, Olive laid next to me… I couldn't help but feel a little odd because of it. "Am I being to forward?" she said, looking me in the eyes… I smiled and put my arm around her "probably, but it's alright… I noticed your feelings for me…" she gasped and got up abruptly "wh… what!?!… but… how?" I smiled "hey, you made it pretty obvious to me…" she interrupted "do… do you feel the same way for me?" I sighed "you have taken me in, you look after me, you're a nice girl and you even have an attractive body… I think you already have my answer" she lunged forwards and embraced me "oh… this is wonderful!" I hugged her back "but… are you sure your family would be okay with this?"

She stopped, and looked at the floor with downcast eyes "well… I don't know…" I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry… they are reasonable people, even I know that, in my whole fourteen hours of being in your house, eight of which I was sleeping…" she smiled "ohh… your so funny sometimes Eleah…" suddenly my heart skipped a beat… there was a clunk, then a loud creak as the door began to open… it seemed like it took an eternity to do so, but we were both frozen in fear… it was un-avoidable, we'd just been discovered. The round face that I recognised to be that of Olive's brother Nick poked through the doorway… he stared at us, then we stared at him, then he stared us back… "oh my good GOD! You two are lesbians!?!" he yelled, loud enough for the entire street to hear. Olive, still nude, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and glared at him "look punk, so what if we have a thing for each other?… if you even try one more thing like that I will bury you up to your neck and then sit on your head!" he swallowed nervously and then ran into his room, slamming his door behind him. "Olive… you shouldn't have been so harsh to him… he's your brother, and he was just surprised, that's all…" she stamped her foot "if you think it was unfair, then you go and apologise, but I'm not!" I simply nodded and walked out the room, she didn't see it coming and was amazed… I walked up to Nick's room, and tapped the door "who is it?" I leant up to the key whole and said "it's Eleah… I want to apologise for Olive" the door opened and he looked at me in a slightly suspicious way… "just why did you fall for my sister instead of me?" I cringed… that's not a question you get asked every day… "well… I don't mean you any offence, it's not that you are better than her…" I said, sitting down on the side of his bed "but… she was the one who found me… the one who took me in" he nodded "I guess… but couldn't you have just said thanks and left it at that?" I shook my head "I knew, right from the moment that our eyes met, that she had feelings for me… and to be honest, there was something in her that I desired as well… it was only natural that we should come together" he nodded "ahh… I guess… it's just that I don't really have any luck with women…" I patted his back "funny, you live with one…" he looked at me and recoiled in absolute shock ad horror "but… that's… incest!" I rolled my eyes "I'm not saying you should have children with her!" he still looked horrified "that's… still incest!" I lifted an eyebrow "so wait a second… you aren't even allowed to lay a hand on your family in this place?" he shook his head "in that fashion, most certainly not!" I itched the back oh my ear "sorry… I'm not used to your customs here…" he relaxed a little "well… you haven't broken any rules yet… I'll let you know if you do…" we sat there for a while, in silence… until eventually, I felt something tickling my foot… "oh… h… hey… what… what is that?" I said, laughing uncontrollably, looking down, I saw that he was tickling one of my paw pads "whoa… it's so soft… I could sleep on it!" I tried to stop him, but his feverish tickling caused me to spasm and fall off the bed, lying face down on the floor "h… hey… please… hah… please stop…" I laughed, he smiled at me "sure thing…" but no sooner had he stopped tickling did I feel his hand on my rear "sweet cheeks" my eyes widened "are… you sure that's a good idea?" he carried on stroking my ass "of course it is… damn your sexy" I clenched my eyes shut as I felt the same hormonal rush as I had earlier… it was almost as if someone was trying to control my mind, trying to force me to give in to temptation. "Please… this isn't right…" I panted, desperately clinging on to my dignity "of course it's right!… it's more than right, it's sacred!" he said, grinning eagerly… and that was it, I could not hold out any more… the look of worry and panic in my eyes was replaced with a sultry smirk, and looked him in the eye "oh what crap is that you're saying?" he genuinely looked a bit fearful when saw me like this "wait… are you… the same person?" he said in a shaky voice, I grinned and slowly put an arm around him "I'm still Eleah… I just thought you were pushing your luck, and that I should… show you how it's done?" he backed away a little "wh… what do you mean?" in one swift movement, I was behind him, completely restraining him with only one arm.

"Well, I wouldn't want poor little Nick missing out then would I?" he broke into a cold sweat "please… let me go…" and there it was… the fear in his voice… he was terrified… I snapped out of my heat-induced madness and let go of him "Nick… I am sorry… I wasn't thinking straight I…" he looked me in the eye "if you ever, EVER do that again, I am telling my dad…" I couldn't imagine what would happen if he told his father about what had just taken place, so I quickly left the room, apologising as I went. The door slammed behind me and I sighed… what a day, I'm in heat, and on the left I have a girl I love, on the right I have her jealous brother, and in the middle I have a dog called Ivan that thinks I'm his wife… and this was all in the space of less than a day… I began to walk down the stairs when I heard a voice on the radio "for one night only, the Russian Circus is coming to town! See the incredible high-wire acts, and marvel at the unbelievable magic illusions!" the voice trailed off into a low drone mentioning 'credit cards' and 'legal requirements', but I had heard all I needed… right now I had to take a break from all this sexuality and scandal… no better place to forget about that than a circus! "Mister Bemen! Mister Bemen!" I yelled, hastily jogging down the stairway… "yes, Eleah?" he said, looking up from his lap-top computer "I was wondering if maybe we could go to the circus?" he looked doubtful, but I looked at him with puppy-eyes and he couldn't resist (Renamon tend to have a knack for good puppy-eyes).

"Oh all right then… when is it on?" I smiled "tomorrow" he nodded "that's handy, I have a day off tomorrow… then again, I work from home, so every day is like a holiday!" he said, logging off his lap-top and standing up, stretching his legs. "Only one thing… I'm not sure how the public will react to you… you aren't the first strange thing to appear on earth, but the last few tried to destroy a city or some such nonsense… I know your not evil, and nowhere near that powerful, but people get stereotypes… so just be careful, and make sure you are kind and courteous to everyone" I nodded "as you wish, father" we both froze… I smiled gingerly, and he looked at me quizzically "did you just call me father?" I murmured "well… I… uhhhm… I… just thought… that… I'm living in your… house… and I'm… only sixteen… I thought…" he laughed "don't worry, it's okay, I was just curious as to why you said it… oh yeah, hating to sound offensive… but… what… are you again?" I rolled my eyes "a Renamon" he lifted an eyebrow "hmm… that's an interesting name for a species… interesting as well that you can talk English…" I put my paw to my mouth in thought "well… I was surprised you talked it as well… my parents taught me that it was a language given to our kind thousands of years ago… and that it would make life easier if you used it to communicate…" he nodded "I see… well, if you wanted to know, it originates from this place, England" I nodded slowly "En… gland… En… glish… oh yeah…" he smiled and put an arm around me "oh your so funny Eleah… it's going to be real fun having you around" I smiled "thanks again…"

He let his arm fall to his side and announced "right, I'm hungry, fancy a spot of lunch eh?" I nodded "that would be nice…"

He walked off into the kitchen, I followed him "so then, Eleah, how much else do you know about humans?" I wracked my brain in thought "ohh… well, only the basics… I was told all about your 'cars', but the sight of those metal lumps shooting about is still a bit scary…" he grinned "don't worry, you feel MUCH safer when you are driving them…" he began sifting through the cupboards looking for something we could eat… I turned my attention to the house itself, my stay here so far had been pretty hectic, and I had never found the time to look over the place. It had a high ceiling, with brightly coloured rooms and large windows… the house would normally be bathed in bright light at day time, but there was thick cloud cover today, so it remained in a sort of twilight. The floors were spread with large, patterned rugs, but was otherwise just wooden, however the wood was perfectly flat and had a strange feel to it "Mister Bemen… what is this floor made of?" he carried on going through the cupboard, then moving on to a large white object saying "it's laminated wood… can be a bit slippery, but it never gets stained… if you ask what I mean by laminated… it's basically coated in plastic" I nodded, my parents had told me all about the human's 'plastic', it was a bizarre and miraculous substance to say the least. "Okay then… I managed to find a pizza" he said, closing the door of the odd white cupboard behind him… "what did you just get that out of?" I said, he laughed "full of questions aren't you? That's a fridge… it keeps things cold… and the bit on top is a freezer, basically it freezes things…" I rolled my eyes "well, I could have guessed that" he patted my shoulder "heh… don't get belligerent with me young lady… so anyway, how's your heat coming along?" I sighed "I'm managing to stave off temptation… enough… but I think it's in it's final stages now…" he smiled "good to hear… if Nick gives you any trouble, just let me know" I shook my head "no, Nick won't…" he looked at me in an odd way, then gave up on that subject entirely.

As he placed the pizza in the oven, he said "so, how do you like our place?" I smiled "it's wonderful… I'm so glad you took me in…" he grinned "hey, it's nothing… I'd never turn away an unfortunate like you… especially not when they are a yellow fox thing… what is it again?… a Renamon, that's it" we both laughed… to be honest, I may have been an unfortunate, but now I am living in this place, the term no longer applies to me.


	4. Chapter 4

She Is My Guide

Chapter 4

I went back upstairs, it was now late evening, and I was looking forwards to tomorrow… my heart sank when I saw that Olive was asleep, I wanted to talk to her all about our trip. I sighed, and sat next to her… being asleep, she couldn't hear me, so I decided to speak my mind and get it off my chest "oh Olive… it defies all logic that we met… and in a day I am in love with you… if only there was some reason, but except for you yourself, I cannot explain my feelings… but I love you, that I know…" I sighed… I didn't have the guts to tell her face to face… but I would have to at some point. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she fixed me with a stare, I yelped and jumped up, backing away a little… "so you do love me" she said, smiling… I stuttered "b.. but… you were asleep!" she laughed "I faked it… but I'm so glad you feel as I do!" I paused for a second… I just didn't know what to say… "I… but… but you… it's… you're… I…" I just rolled my eyes and reached out with my arms "oh forget it, I love you!" she threw herself at me and we embraced… eventually she pulled away and sat on her bed, I sat next to her "you know, we're going down to that circus tomorrow" she nodded "yeah, I overheard you and dad… it should be fun… maybe we should get some sleep, seeing as it starts at seven tomorrow…" I nodded "right then, I'll turn out the light" and before I knew it, we were both asleep…

I squinted as the shutters clattered open, and I muttered "uhh… morning?… already?" I heard the voice of Mister Bemen saying "Olive, Eleah… get dressed… well… uhh… Olive get dressed anyway, were leaving in an hour" I smiled, trying to adjust to the light, he looked at me quizzically "do you sleep with those bracers on?" I nodded "yeah, they have… how can I put it… inestimable sentimental value…" he nodded slowly, not really getting what I meant, and then left us to it. I slowly climbed out of bed, yawning and stretching my arms and tail… leaving Olive to go through her long process of getting dressed and applying some kind of decorative paints to her face, I went downstairs and looked through the cupboards for something to eat… once again, Ivan walked up to me and, taking advantage of the fact my arms were busy, began to sniff in my ass… the feel of his cold, wet nose against my exposed skin made me jump, and I dropped a box of cereal, it's contents scattering over the floor. I stood there, beginning to panic… what was I to do?… Ivan had started to eat the cereal on the floor… was he allowed to, or was I meant to pick it up and put it back in the box? Olive's mother noticed and walked over, I blushed and said "I'm… so sorry… what do I do now?" she laughed "well, that greedy lil sod might as well polish off the lot that fell on the floor… in the mean time, I'll make breakfast for you okay?" I nodded gingerly, and sat down at the table.

"I don't get what that dog has for you… perhaps it's cause your… uhh… well, like a dog, but he acts like your some kind of sex idol…" I blushed "I have no idea… I mean, I'm not offended by it, but I wish he'd make his intentions clear…" she joked "if a human said that, they'd be slung in a mental hospital, your lucky you aren't one" I smiled nervously "well… ahh… thanks for making breakfast for me… I really appreciate it…" she laughed "sure thing, I do it all the time for Olive, just don't get crumbs in your… uhhhm… uhh… fur I guess…" she walked off, going about her morning rounds of cleaning… I wondered why Miss Bemen does cleaning and Mister Bemen doesn't… but I just put it down to being a 'human thing' and thought no more about it. "Eleah, I was wondering where you went!" Olive said, coming down the stairs, I looked at her and smiled "just thought I'd get something to eat…" she folded her arms and sneered "people who eat breakfast get fat!" I rolled my eyes "ugh… whatever you say, Olive…" I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Mister Bemen… "well then, if your done, Eleah, it's time to get going" Olive protested "but it's only been five minutes!" he laughed "I can't wait that long, last one to the car has to pay for parking!" I stood up in a resolute manner, and said "I shall go last, so that I may pay as service to you!" there was an awkward silence… then Mister Bemen burst into laughter, Olive sighed and said "he was joking around, Eleah…" I blushed "oh… really… uhhhm… forget I said that…"

We got into the 'car', and after a while of shuffling about and trying to get my tail comfortable, we set off. As we sped along through the countryside, I looked out the windowed sides of our strange metal transport… there seemed to be little in the way of civilisation, much less compared to where Olive lived… "uhh… sir, is this the right way?" Mister Bemen nodded "yeah, I know it's odd that a circus is in the middle of nowhere, but it came highly recommended… I'm sure they knew what they were doing when they put it here…" after a while, I saw a pair of huge tent-like structures looming over the horizon… they were garishly coloured and had large, billowing flags coming out their highest points… their bizarre appearance was a stark contrast to the grey, overcast sky. As we pulled up, the air was flooded with eerie, haunting music… it was most likely coming from the tents, but due to it's bizarre, mesmerising quality, I couldn't pinpoint it's source… as we got out the car, a group of men wearing brightly coloured skin-tight outfits walked up, they were lead by a man in a black and red outfit with a large hat. They seemed completely at ease, but as they drew closer, they saw me and I noticed their eyes widen dramatically, several of them were completely amazed… however, the man leading them simply smiled and said "ahh… how interesting, a pair of customers, and a new attraction…" Olive glared at him, saying "just what are you talking about?" he winked and said "oh my dear, I mean this amazing creature you have brought me… it is truly magnificent…" she growled "Eleah isn't here to be put on show!" he turned up his nose at her and said "oh, on the contrary dear… Harlequins!… cease this beast and detain it!" suddenly, the men in suits jumped into action, a pair of them leaped over to Olive and Mister Bemen and restrained them as they yelled out in protest, whilst the rest darted across and surrounded me… one of them began to mime some kind of box around me, and to my horror, I reached out to find an invisible barrier of force caging me in! "Quickly, get her to the main area, this will be a show-stopper…" I protested, but the others outside couldn't hear me… this invisible box blocked out my voice as well… I pummelled the side of it hopelessly as the Harlequins lifted it and carried me away from the others.

Eventually, they dumped me inside one of the tents, in the middle of a large platform… the place was dark, but I could hear thousands of voices and shuffling noises. Suddenly, a voice rang out "ladies and gentlemen, I have a rare treat for you today… I once heard of a bizarre and magical beast from a distant land… I was told it was a myth, but I did not believe this!… and my perseverance paid off… behold, the first of it's kind seen on earth for over two hundred years… a Renamon!" suddenly, floodlights flashed on, and I was in the middle of one of the tents, with a massive audience all staring at me… they began to gasp in awe, holding up small black devices that flashed with white light constantly… I looked around in a panic, the invisible box was gone, but without me even noticing, my left leg had been chained to the floor… I began to yell desperately for help, but the haunting music drowned out my voice. Then I noticed the most terrifying thing of all… the man from earlier was there, but there was something lodged in his back… I recognised it to be none other than a Black Gear… what it was doing in this place was beyond my imagination, but it had clearly wreaked it's influence on him, and it's presence explained the bizarre powers possessed by his Harlequin minions. I looked about, hoping there would be something I could use to escape… no luck… but as I sat there, I remembered something I had been told a while ago… a saying… "when there's a job to do, trust yourself to do it best…" of course!… all that was tying me down was a small, rusty chain… it was nothing to me!

I grabbed the chain, and with a shout, pulled it in two… the circus leader had not noticed my escape… he was still working the crowd. I approached him slowly, but as I did, he spun around and said "behold!… using it's brute strength, it was broken it's bonds!… do not fear, I shall restrain it!" suddenly, he reached into his pocket and pulled a large pistol… in a voice quiet enough so the crowd couldn't hear, he said "don't move or I'll blow the shit out of you…" I froze… he walked closer and, with his other hand, began to tie a rope around my hands… the rope itself was puny, and I could easily have broken it, but if I had, I dread to think of what he would have done with the pistol he had. His little show seemed to go on forever, him parading me around the stage with his revolver to my back… eventually, the lights went out again, and he half lead, half dragged me to the exit. "Shows over, now get some rest for tomorrow" and with that, he tossed me into a large pen outside the tent… it's walls were spiked and there was no way I could climb out. I turned to him and pleaded "what did you do with the other two!?!" he laughed "oh my dear friend, they wont be troubling us anymore… in fact, you might say they are a little… tied up at the moment…" and with a laugh, he walked out of sight. I sat down and began to cry… what could I possibly do?… there had to be something… but what?


	5. Chapter 5

She Is My Guide

Chapter 5

I paced up and down in my confinement… there just didn't seem to be a way out, so I just sat down by the locked gate and looked at the world outside… I saw something in the distance… getting closer… to my surprise, I realised it was Olives dog, Ivan. "What are you doing here?" I asked reaching out the bars to stroke him… he just looked at me with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes… "look, we're on opposite sides of a gate… if you can free me, you can have your way with me, alright?" I said, safe in the thought that he'd never undo the gate. My jaw practically dropped when he ran off and returned with the key in his mouth, dropping it in front of me and wagging his tail… "wait… so… this means… you…" I tried to look for an excuse, but when none came, I just sighed "ugh… can't we do it later?" he grumbled at me, but he knew it was too important for that right now. I planned an escape route where I wouldn't be spotted.

I worked out that the safest way would be to circum-navigate the tent until I got to the car-park… I didn't know where Olive and her dad were, but they'd be together and tied up, that's all I knew. I beckoned Ivan on and headed around the tent… several times I had to hide behind props or supplies as small groups of carnival-folk walked past, but we were never spotted. Eventually, I encountered a large shelter… a makeshift shed made of corrugated iron and wooden posts… I would have just walked on by… but there were voices inside, and Ivan seemed to recognise them. I crept around to the front and peered inside… it was oppressively dark, save for the small squares of light formed by the tiny openings in the walls that were petty excuses for windows… I jumped as a voice whimpered "please… not again… not again…" it was Olive… I could feel a seething anger build in me… sheer resentment for the obvious suffering they had been through, normally I could contain my emotions, but this was just too much.

With a roar, I kicked in the door, causing Ivan to yelp in surprise… as light flooded the room, I saw Olive… but her father was not there. "are you all right?" I said, extending my hand to her… I could see that her foot was chained to a part of the wall. "Please… Eleah… you need to free me… and dad…" I hugged her "I'm so glad your alright… hold on a moment…" I turned my full attention to her binding… the chain itself was stronger than the wall that held it, so I grabbed the chain and pulled it free from the old, decayed wood… Olive got to her feet shakily… I was amazed at how weary she had become in such a short period of time. "Where's your dad?" I asked her… she shuddered "they… took him off… something about him being a 'showstopper'…" I growled "come on… we don't have any time to lose… do you know where they took him?" she nodded feebly "yes… the troupe leader mentioned something about the third tent, it's the smallest one, hidden behind the other two…" I nodded "alright then… I want you and Ivan to follow me, we'll need to keep a low profile"

We made our way out… luckily, I could recognise the strong smell of Mr. Bemen's deodorant, and so we found the third tent in no time. Unlike the others, it was plain white canvas, with a small sign nearby saying "STAFF ONLY", I pulled up the sign post and dumped it face down in the mud… as we got closer, I could hear a voice from inside… I got near to the doorway and listened in. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mr. Bemen?" the other voice yelled out "are you kidding?… of course I don't!" to which the reply was "well then, I won't stop you, but I admire your courage, allowing me to go ahead with this…" "WHAT!?!… are you even listening to me!?!" the other laughed "nope, not at all…" I knew I had to act that instant, so I threw open the door and yelled "stop right there!"

I saw the Circus Master standing next to Mr. Bemen, who was tied down to a table… he saw me and smiled "you got free did you?… how troublesome…" I stepped closer, but he raised his hand "no closer my dear… or Mr. Bemen will be… recruited…" I growled "what the hell are you talking about!?!" he laughed aloud "all my life I have sought worthy additions to my wondrous collection of rarities… right from Nuncio, the world's best juggler, to you, Eleah… a Digimon fugitive… but I have realised that I too can make my own entertainers, with much less stress…" he took a small syringe from his coat, inside it was a clear liquid that seemed to be fizzing slightly… "I figured you'd be nothing but a nuisance… your kind are difficult to restrain, and even harder to corrupt… so I took a sample of your DNA, a single hair… and with it I created this… over a period of three hours, this will re-write the DNA of any living creature, eventually transforming them into a Renamon just like yourself… however, they will retain their own human persona, one which is far easier to control…" I realised his intention "don't you dare put that thing near him!" he smiled, drawing his pistol "but you can't stop me… I'm the guy with a gun… no matter how sharp your claws are, or how good you are at using your stupid little powers, a gun is always better… remember that…" I stepped back, desperately trying to shake off the urge to attack him. "Now… are you going to comply, or am I going to have to…" suddenly, Olive yelled out "beef jerky!" I looked around at her "what?…" immediately, as if her words were some magical command, Ivan leaped into action, biting the Circus Master's arm and causing him to drop his pistol. I picked it up and threw it outside… he threw Ivan off and sneered cruelly at me "you've done it now!" he turned and attempted to jab the syringe into Mr. Bemen, I yelled out… but then… my heart skipped a beat. Instead of Mr. Bemen… Olive was in front of him… and the syringe had been jabbed into her… the Circus Master stepped back a little, coming closer to me, forgetting I was actually there "you're a fool… you have just taken your father's place!…" I tapped his shoulder, and said "pity you won't see the end of the show…" he turned around, and as he did, I focused all of my power and rage into my fist… I lashed out with my arm… there was a resounding crack as he was completely decapitated, his headless body slumping to the ground. As he did, his corpse and the black gear that was affixed to his back crumbled to dust and blew out of the tent, caught by a small draft.

We stood there, motionless for a few moment… Mr. Bemen cut the silence, saying "Olive… you shouldn't have…" she shook her head "dad… I know what I just did was crazy… but… it's because I love you… I wouldn't let anyone do anything to you like that, it would ruin your life…" he spluttered "but… but what about your life!?!" she turned to him, a meek smile on her face "I am in love with Eleah… nothing will ever change that… is it not better that we will be the same race?" he shook his head "but… but what will people think?" she said "you're the CEO of NeonCorp, if you were to turn into a yellow fox-person overnight, you'd be in the public eye so much that life would become too hard… with me… things will be easier…" he shook his head "you can't have just thought of all that on the spot could you?…" she laughed "nope… I'm just trying to justify it now…" I put my hand on her shoulder "that was incredibly brave of you… I'm in awe… but… are you really sure about… well… being transformed?" she simply said "better me than him…" then passed out from exhaustion. I helped Mr. Bemen from his bindings, then looked outside… the place was abandoned, all the Carnies and guests had fled… "well… I don't think Olive is moving… she'll probably be asleep until… well… until she changes fully… we should stay the night here" he nodded "good thinking… oh… my poor little girl…" he looked at me, stress apparent on his face "being a Renamon had better be really nice…" I smiled "well, I don't know what being a human is like…"

We pulled up a bed and laid her on it… I could already see that her hair was changing to a yellow colour, and the long hairs on her head were falling out. I left Mr. Bemen to look after her and went in search of some food and water… we had been deprived of sustenance for over seven hours now, and I was desperately hungry. The people had left in such a hurry that they had left behind all of their food and drink, I managed to collect up two cans of drink, a bag of unflavoured popcorn and a small glass of water. I hurried back to the tent, it was beginning to rain, but luckily it was on raised ground and was away from flooding. As I opened the door, I saw that Olive was awake again, and she had stripped… she was wincing in pain, and her father was holding her hand, comforting her. I sat down and put my findings in front of them "is… is she alright?" I whispered… Mr. Bemen grumbled "her tail is beginning to grow… that means her spine is growing… and apparently it's hurting her…" I looked down to see that a long stump was extending from her rear incredibly slowly, every time it grew in length, she'd cringe and squeeze her father's hand… I sighed "here… drink some water…" and held up the glass to her mouth… she sipped from it, then motioned for me to put it down. "It'll all be over soon…" I said, not sure if she'd be reassured or even more worried by that statement… she smiled meekly and nodded. A queasy look overcame her, and she turned to her father "dad… I can feel it… in my head… please… look at my human face for the last time…" a tear in his eye, he put his hand on her cheek "I love you…" suddenly, a crack followed by a squelching sound came from her, as her facial structure began to distort… her nose pushed forward, and the rest of her head re-arranged behind it until it resembled the bullet-shape all Renamon had... lastly her ears lengthened and changed as well. She gasped when it finally stopped, panting… in that time her tail had also finished growing, but without fur, it looks thin and meagre. "H… how do I look?" she joked… I reassured her "let's wait till it's finished…" I looked down at her hands… they began to quiver and shake, as the fingers fused together, turning from five into three, her feet also began to warp, turning into large paws, and I saw her nails blackening and turning sharp. Lastly, she began to shudder all over… and with a feeble moan, fur began to emerge from her skin, coating her from head to toe. Her transformation had now been completed… Olive was now a Renamon in all ways, apart from she was shorter and lacked the bracers that we all normally wear.

"It's stopped… it doesn't hurt now…" she said, still shaken by the experience… I hugged her "you were so brave…" she simply sighed "please… get me a mirror…" I nodded and got to my feet… there was bound to be one somewhere in this place. My suspicions were confirmed and I found a large mirror behind on of the shelves… I lifted it up so Olive could see into it. I sighed with relief as she seemed a little pleased with the result "its… not bad… but it's going to take some getting used to" I smiled "don't worry… you'll be fine… you have me and your father backing you all the way" Ivan barked, wagging his tail, I laughed "yeah… and Ivan too…"


End file.
